


And You Let Her Go

by ghostboiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst I guess, F/M, Transvolleys, World Travel, trans girl yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboiii/pseuds/ghostboiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“I’m going to a foreign country to study for x years and I waited until the last minute to tell you because I wanted to spend time with you while I still could and now I have to leave so could you please come to the airport so I can say ‘goodbye’ one last time”</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m going to a foreign country to study for x years and I waited until the last minute to tell you because I wanted to spend time with you while I still could and now I have to leave so could you please come to the airport so I can say ‘goodbye’ one last time”

_3._

Yamaguchi Tadako thought she was the luckiest girl in the world. Her boyfriend was her childhood friend who was willing to fight anyone who misgendered her and she was going to Chile for five years, the only problem she could see is how she was going to tell Kei.

She already had most of the things that she needed packed and she managed to hide them away from Kei’s line of sight. She didn’t want to tell him until the last minute because she wanted to what time she had left with him as they usually would, not with him worrying about it everyday until she had to leave.

“Let’s see, I have most of my clothes packed up, my makeup...What am I forgetting?” asked herself.

She heard her notification tone go off and, admittingly, it made her jump. She walked over to it and saw that it was a text from Oikawa-san.

_[oinkawa (´(oo)｀)]_

_hey yama-chan you left your passport at my apartment_

_you should get it before you leave  ☆⌒(ゝ。∂)_

[received 12:23 pm]

She read it over and though of how she was going to reply.

_[yama-gucci]_

_i’ll come by later to get it_

_i still have to get some stuff and pack other things_

[sent 12:25]

She placed her phone on her desk then walked over to her bed and sat down on it, “ _How am I going to tell Tsukki?_ ,” she thought, She only had few days until she left and she was too nervous to tell Tsukishima that she was leaving for fear of how he would react.

Over a thousand what if’s ran through her head and each one made her more anxious than the last, “ _What if he gets mad at me for going to Chile?, What if he refuses to show up at the airport?, What if he doesn’t say goodbye?_”, the goodbye one snapped her back into reality, as well as a hand being waved in front of her face.

“Oi, Yamaguchi, you looked like you were a million miles away.” she heard someone say. She looked up at the person and saw that it was none other than her  dear boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei.

“Sorry Tsukki, I was just thinking about some things,” She apologized. He raised an eyebrow at her but let it fall back into place as he sat beside her.

“What were you thinking about?,” he asked. She hesitated and wondered if this would be a good time to tell him about her going away for five years, _“No, save it for tomorrow,”_ a thought said.

“Oh, it’s nothing, just some assignments that I need to work on.” She told him in a reassuring manner. She got up and walked over to her desk to grab her phone to see if Oikawa-San replied back and, to her luck, he did.

_[oinkawa (´(oo)｀)]_

_okay (⌒ω⌒)_

_btw are you gonna tell tsukishima that you’re leaving (•ิ_•ิ)?_

[received 12:35 pm]

She sighed and replied back quickly.

_[yama-gucci]_

_no i haven’t told him and i dont think i’ll tell him today ヾ(･|_

_tomorrow maybe, i wanna be able to spend the time i have left with him like i usually have been able to_

[sent 1:16 pm]

She turned back around and saw Tsukishima staring at her from her bed.

“I have to go to Oikawa-San’s apartment to grab something, it won’t take long, I promise,” She told Tsukki. He didn’t mind and she let out a little sigh of relief and he grabbed her purse for her as she walked out ahead of him.

 **  
** Tsukki decided to stay outside and waited for Yamaguchi to grab what she needed. Oikawa gave her passport to her along with a look of _‘you need to tell him’_. She looked away and hid her passport in a side pocket in her purse so Tsukki wouldn’t see and ask her about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_2._

Today was it, she was going to tell Tsukishima that she was going to Chile for five years. She nervously walked all around her apartment, rehearsing and re-rehearsing what she was going to tell Tsukishima. She sent a text to him asking him to come over because she had something to tell him.

_[yama-gucci]_

_tsukki, could you come over, there’s something i’ve been meaning to tell you and i didnt want to tell you until the last minute…_

[sent 11:45 am]

He didn’t reply back until a few minutes ago and she grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

_[dino bf]_

_sure, whats going on that you waited until this day?_

_and how come you can’t tell me over text?_

[received 12:08 pm]

_[yama-gucci]_

_i need to be able to see you when i tell you about it_

[sent 12:09 pm]

She placed her phone back down and resumed walking around her apartment, stopping only when she heard a knock at her door, _‘It must be Tsukki, okay take a deep breath and remember what you rehearsed,’_ she thought. She walked over to the door and let Tsukishima in. She grabbed his hand and led him over to the seating room and had him sit down on the loveseat.

 

Just like that thought told her, she took a deep breath and looked at Tsukishima in the eyes.

_“I’m going to be studying in Chile for five years, Tsukki,”_ She announced. Tsukishima didn’t know how to react, should he be surprised or joyful for his girlfriend? Should he he be mad that she waited so long or should he be depressed?

He finally decided on a reply and told her this, _“Five years?,”_ he turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he realized how selfish he sounded.

Tadako made him look at her, tears in her eyes, “Yes, five years, Tsukki, I waited this long to tell you, an tommorow is my last day here,” She choked out. Tsukishima was visibly heart broken at his girlfriend’s tears, he placed both hands on her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

**  
**He pulled her into a hug and told her that would try to make to her last day here as wonderful as possible. A few tears sliding down his cheeks as he said that to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_1._

_Dawn of the Final Day_

_-24 Hours Remain-_

 

Today was it, the final day that Tadako was going to be here in Japan. Tsukishima tried to focus more on spending as much time as he could with Tadako.

They started off with a Jurassic Park marathon and Tsukishima took her out to get new clothes and to her favorite restaurant for lunch. Tadako kept telling Tsukishima that he didn’t have to do any of this but he insisted on it, _“It’s your last day, can’t your lovely boyfriend spoil his precious girlfriend?,”_ He pointed out to a flustered Tadako. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek trying to get rid of the nagging thought reminding him of the limited time they had left together.

Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s hand rapidly tap his arm, “Tsukki look,” she exclaimed. He looked over where Tadako was pointing and saw a photo booth, “Tsukki let’s get some pictures!,” she excitedly sang. He agreed to it and Tadako pulled him to it, excitement now starting to affect Tsukishima as they sat down and took the four pictures. They left the booth and Tadako grabbed the pictures.

“I’ll be sure to treasure these while I’m in Chile, Tsukki,” She told him with a huge smile on her face.

“Here Tsukki, have your copy!,” Tadako sang. _“I’m gonna miss her melodic voice,”_ Tsukishima thought.

 _“No, scratch that, I’m going to miss everything about her, her dazzling eyes, her smile, those adorable freckles, her gorgeous smile, just...everything,”_ a thought of his told him.

They ended the day with pizza at Yamaguchi’s apartment and cuddle sessions as they laughed over memories and bad jokes. “-Oh but remember when Hinata hit the ball into the back of Kageyama’s head,” Tsukishima exclaimed, making them laugh hard enough to start crying.   

They finally managed to get a couple of deep breaths and calm down later on in the night and while Yamaguchi was wiping tears out of her eyes, Tsukishima pulled out his phone and got a picture of her, _“one for the last memory,”_ was his thought.

Yamaguchi had convinced Tsukishima to spend the night and they were currently cuddling in her bed.

“Y’know Tsukki, I know you tried to make this day as memorable as possible but everyday I was able to be with you is going to in my memories,” Tadako sleepily revealed to Tsukishima. All Tsukishima could do was kiss her forehead and try to figure out how he would be able to live without seeing her for the next five years.


	4. Chapter 4

_Day of Departure_

Tsukishima woke up and didn’t see Tadako by him. “She must’ve left while I was still dead asleep,” he thought out loud. He got up and walked over to her desk to grab his phone, the screen was awake and he saw that he had a voicemail from Yamaguchi. He saw the time and was surprised at how long he had slept and then he decided that he should open the voicemail to see what Yamaguchi called about. He was a bit annoyed the robotic voice that spoke before the voicemail and  

_“Hey Tsukki, I don’t know if you’ll be awake or not when you get this but I thought I should tell you that I’m at the airport now and I want to see you one last time before my plane leaves and be able to say goodbye one last time”_

Her voice was starting to get get choked up at the end and Tsukishima was able to tell that she was starting to cry. He wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to say goodbye so he left the apartment.

_[dino bf]_

_on my way to the airport_

_which terminal and gate are you at?_

[sent 12:47 pm]

_[yama-gucci]_

_terminal c gate 4_

[received 12:52 pm]

Tsukishima had felt like time had stopped as he was driving to the airport to see Tadako one last time. He found a decent parking spot by terminal c and rushed inside to gate 4. He felt thankful for the fact that he had long legs because it made walking faster a breeze. He felt his heart stop as he saw Tadako looking around, he walked up to her and saw her brighten up. She jumped up to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Tsukki, you came!” she beamed.

“Of course I did, I wouldn’t miss seeing my girlfriend before she went away for the world.” Tsukishima stated.

“Well, this is it, my flight leaves in a few minutes and this is our last goodbye.” She started sniffling and her eyes were getting teary. Tsukishima wiped the tears that managed to escape with his thumb. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead before giving her advice.

“Stay safe there, remember to be nice to people that don’t misgender you, and punch anyone that does.” He deadpanned. Tadako pulled away at the last pan exclaimed, “TSUKKI!!”.

The call for the final boarding moments for her flight was called and she went off to get on the plane,  at the boarding gate she turned around and called out, “GOODBYE TSUKKI!”, and he threw up a peace sign as his way of saying goodbye. She turned around so he couldn’t see her slightly heartbroken face and stood by the window, he watched her plane take off and waved it goodbye. It was only until he got home did he break down and say the words Tadako wanted to hear before she left.

**  
  
  
** _“goodbye”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thi was the first fanfic i wrote in a while and im so sorry if it is really bad

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad  
> i thought of this at 5 am


End file.
